


Could you explain how this should work?

by TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nerds in Love, a bit canon divergent, i love kagehina a lot okay, i wanted this to be 500 words but it got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath/pseuds/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama remembers the first time seeing him spike in their last year of middle school and seeing the fire in Hinatas eyes, the way his just launched himself at the ball without even really thinking about it. The first thing that had come to mind when the ball blew past him and out of bounds was that Kageyama would honest-to-god die just to get the chance to set the ball to the orange kid at least once. The second thing that had come to mind was the fact that Hinata would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. It was obvious in the way that Hinata confronted him after the game and the way he went after every stray ball no matter how impossible the angle it was hit at.</p><p>It was enough to make his head spin and his heart pound, but he didn't realize what that meant until much later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you explain how this should work?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble that got out of hand and its sort of all over the place so im sorry in advance for the minor spelling/grammatical errors that im sure will pop up

Hinata, Kageyama thinks, would be a big fat E for Extroverted on the MBTI scale.

He is the literal sunshine child of Karasuno. He always seems to run into the team they were just about to play next in the bathroom and he constantly texts with the pudding head setter from Nekoma who Kageyama still can’t even seem to get a word in with. Hell, he even made friends with freaking _Aone_ , the reason why the Dateko defense is called Iron Wall.

Kageyama once tried to smile at a guy on the opposing team and had been unsurprised to find that he looked about ready to hurl and sprinted away the moment they made eye contact. Kageyama was not exactly short by Japanese standards and his reputation as the king of the court ( _king king king that’s all you’ll ever be that’s what everyone always says it’s a lost cause to even try to fix you-)_ was common knowledge.

Hinata also sort of scared him sometimes. Kageyama remembers the first time seeing him spike in their last year of middle school and seeing the fire in Hinatas eyes, the way his just launched himself at the ball without even really thinking about it. The first thing that had come to mind when the ball blew past him and out of bounds was that Kageyama would honest-to-god die just to get the chance to set the ball to the orange kid at least once. The second thing that had come to mind was the fact that Hinata would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. It was obvious in the way that Hinata confronted him after the game and the way he went after every stray ball no matter how impossible the angle it was hit at.

You don’t see that kind of drive in an athlete all that often. The only other person Kageyama could think of who has the same kind of mindset would be Oikawa-san and to an extent, Yamaguchi (who had to work twice as hard as everyone else because he wasn’t as naturally athletic).

When he meets Hinata again at the gym in Karasuno, Kageyama isn’t really sure how to react. Yes, he’s been dying to toss for this kid since the first time he saw him, but they were sworn enemies on _the same team_ and this was totally not going the way Kageyama had planned it in his head this summer. Hianta was supposed to go to some other school like Nekoma or somewhere more unknown and Kageyama would go to Karasuno and bring the team to nationals and he and Hinata would meet again during some joint training camp and grudgingly become friends and maybe practice together after hours because they were both so obsessed with volleyball to the point where it seemed like no one else understood it but each other.

And yet, here Hinata was, all orange and bright and now the guy he’ll have to fight for a spot on the Karasuno volleyball team with.

Kageyama does not expect things to explode so wonderfully after that.

The god-like quick only works because Hinata trusts him so much (everyone else on the team doesn’t really believe him at first when Kageyama tells them that he and Hinata had only formerly met last year and that was on opposite sides of the court) and Kageyama discovers that his new favorite thing in the world is the smile Hinata gives him when they complete it perfectly for the first time against a new opponent and the other side of the court is rendered speechless.

The insult King of the Court starts to sting a bit less because it isn’t as true. He leans from his senpai’s what it really means to be a team and how to give the tosses the spikers want. Karasuno starts beating team’s no one had ever expected them to beat and when they make it to the first game against Seijou-

They fall. Everything is okay at first. At least, Kageyama thinks it is. He had heard his old coach comment something about Oikawa once that he had begun to realize was becoming true with him as well. Whenever Oikawa was backed into a corner, he would always toss to Iwazumi because Iwazumi was the first person that came to mind and the first person Oikawa could whole-heartily rely on. Kageyama knows that in a way, the same is true with him and Hinata. Hinata will always be the first person Kageyama thinks of when the team is in a bad way and he has the ball and that is exactly what had happened in the game against Seijou. Their eyes had met from across the court and Kageyama didn’t think he just _tossed_ and look where that had gotten them.

Hinata and him are okay for a little bit, but eventually the tension between them snaps and they both recoil violently from the whiplash.

Later, when Kageyama asks Suga-san exactly where they went wrong, Suga gives him a gentle smile and tells him exactly what the rest of the team had been thinking.

_You’re both stomping on each other’s biggest insecurities. Hinata is terrified that he is nothing without you, that you are the only reason he is on the court at all. You two are so close in general too…you were each other’s first real partners in volleyball and first real friends at Karasuno. No relationship is perfect enough where you don’t clash heads every once in a while, as long as you make sure to communicate…_

Things are okay between them again after a while and its somewhere in between the period where they made up and the rematch against Seijou that Kageyama realizes Hinata’s hair is very soft and nice to touch and that his eyes always seem to be drawn to Hinatas face whenever Hinata is in the room.

Hinata’s touch sends sparks across his skin. Hinata’s teasing voice never fails to make him blush. Tsukishima actually corners Kageyama after school one day and confronts him about it.

“Honestly King, you are so _pathetic_. Sure, it took me forever to actually do something about me and Yamaguchi, but it’s so obvious its mutual between you two.”

Kageyama angrily tries to pick a fight with him because Kageyama has no idea what Tsukishima even talking about, but Kei just draws himself up into his full height and regards Kageyama coldly.

“It may not look like it, but you and me are cut from the same stupid shojou manga troupe when it comes to love. Either work up the guts _which I know you have by the way_ and confront yourself about it or keep yourself in the dark until third year. Whatever. Just stop looking like a lost puppy every time he practices with someone else for a change.”

Kageyama still doesn’t really know what Tskuishima is talking about until he’s halfway home that night and it hits him.

_I’m in love with the stupid ball of sunshine that is Hinata Shouyo, and literally everyone knows._

Kageyama promises himself that he’ll do something about this fact soon but then the rematch between Seijou is upon him and they win and then they play hell against Shiratorizawa and _win_ and suddenly its just Hinata and him left in the locker room after the game. Daichi is probably pissed that they are taking so long but Kageyama is too busy trying to get a few choice words out of his mouth that had been tumbling around his head since he and Hinata had been alone together to really care.

In the end he doesn’t say them, but he and Hinata do talk about the game and how glad they are to have each other as partners.  They walk to the bus together and after Suga and Daichi lecture them a bit, they sit together like they always do.

Halfway through the trip home, when everyone else is asleep and it’s just sensei and coach talking quietly to each other in the front of the bus, Kageyama wakes up and realizes that he and Hinata have sort of fallen asleep on each other. Hinata’s face is buried in Kageyama’s neck, snoring loudly and his hands clutching Kageyama’s jacket tightly. Kageyama had in turn, sort of pulled Hinata into his lap and fallen asleep in his hair, too drowsy to care that the position is making his leg cramp a bit and when they do finally reach Karasuno its going to be tough to explain to everyone how exactly they got like this.

Even though he wasn’t able to say anything in the locker room, Kageyama thinks that this is enough. What he and Shoyou have with each other right now is enough for the both of them right now, and Kageyama knows that one day when it isn’t enough, they’ll be able to cross that bridge together just fine.

_For now… **he** is enough._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know that its actually the seijou coach that mentions the whole thing about oikawa and iwa-chan but i thought it might make a cool connection with hinata and kageyama's relationship in volleyball so
> 
> if you ever want to come scream with me over gay volleyball players or doukyuusei my tumblr is @ mysenpaiisdead


End file.
